Making Babies
by Athrun-chan
Summary: Renge and Hikaru weren't people who were meant to be. But what if they were forced to abide their father's wishes for their companies' sake? Hikaru x Renge
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **__I do not own any of this character of Ouran High School. I only own its plot._

_**Author's Note : **__I am having some free times before school started. Well, then I come up with this story. Stay tunned! ^^_

**Making babies**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

Today was no difference for Renge Houshakouji and Hikaru Hitachiin. It had been 2 months for them getting married. Why there was no other reasons for them to do so except for financial business. Hitachiin Cooperations had agreed to bound a strong relationship with Houshakouji Cooperations by marrying their heir.

And they had no other decision but accepted.

So it happened. For the first time they arrived in this big mansion of theirs,everything was alright. But after 3 days they lived together, chaos happened. There was no day without fighting between them.

And so was today.

Today was actually a refreshing day. There was only silence, before a second later there were annoying footsteps heard from upstairs.

"What the hell, Renge! You do know this is the day when your parents pay a visit don't you!" Hikaru grumbled while grabbing a jacket. He came down abruptly, waiting Renge for moving aside.

"Of course, silly! This is _my _parents we're talking about!" Renge snapped, turned so now facing him.

"Move, Otaku." He hissed, pushing Renge away from his eyes. He walked toward a carved-dining table and grabbed a cup of coffee."So what time did they say they are coming by?"

Renge looked at the Britanian clock,"Around 08.15."

Silence.

Still silence.

"...Do you think they will mind finding us in this messy appearance?" Hikaru looked at his usual black t-shirt and dark-red boxer.

"No, I don't think they will." She answered after thinking a while."Besides, even if they do, there's really nothing we can do since it's about time they arr—"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"—ived.." she sighed in defeat. "I don't think Mother and Father will be this on time.." she mumbled before walking towards the main huge door.

"...Next time they pay a visit, make sure you wake up 30 minutes earlier," he said in a menacing tone. He too followed Renge.

Renge rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Ha, like you'd do the same," she grabbed the knob,"If I remember correctly, this cheesy incidents had happened last month during your parent's turn for visiting us,"

He was about to retort,"Shut u—" when Renge opened the door, revealing their form and her parent's faces in view.

"Good morning, Mother! How are you doing?" she asked in chipper tone while moving aside, giving way to her parents. Hikaru was doing so.

"Good day to you two." Renge's mother answered, before she and her husband sat in a very enormous golden couch."How was your sleep, Renge?" this time, her father asked her. Renge and Hikaru sat in the opposite of them.

"Quite good if you ask me, except some certain incidents which happened last night," she muttered the last sentence in a low voice, while all the way looked Hikaru who was sitting beside her in threatening gaze. Realizing that Hikaru grinned devilishly.

"Ah, I see what you meant. It must be nice for now onward you two will be doing_ that_ every nights," her Mother smiled knowingly, with hopeful shines in her eyes.

"Ha..?" Hikaru and Renge said in unison. Hikaru barely held himself for masking a mocking face, while Renge all the way tried to explain it to her parents,"No, mother. That's not what I meant by 'incidents'—"

"No, no it's alright. You two do not need to conceal it from us. We understand," her father laughed."By the way, why do you guys still wear that clothes? Don't tell me you have awoken late?"

"My apologies, ma'am. I actually had set my alarm 30 minutes earlier but a certain girl had turned it off.." he answered politely while giving them smile,hiding an annoying tone.

"Wait! It's not my fault for turning it off!" Renge snapped."Anyone who was barely catching their soul in the dawn surely do not understand by the meaning,'Renge..the alarm,' you spoke so sudden!"

"Hey, I asked you to turn it off and wake up, not turning it off and get back to sleep!"

"And how am I supposed to know what you meant while you didn't speak a _complete _sentence?"

It was then her parents gave them a little cough to remind them that they were still there.

Renge looked to their parents. Her face still showed some silly angers. Hikaru who was now trying to behave normally only bit his lips."Sorry..it's kinda a bad mood today so err—"

"Yeah, it's just... A morning-sickness, really," Renge winced, for calming her parents.

Hearing that her parents opened their mouth widely and Renge could only swear for seeing the shining hopes in their blue eyes ,"Really..? A morning-sickness..? When was it started?"

"Ngg..today..?" Hikaru answered her Mother's question. By now Renge was like being hit by a light-storm when she finally understood what her mother's meaning."What? Mother it's not like that! Really!"

Her father huffed."You mean you are_n't _pregnant?"

This time Hikaru turned his head frantically, doing the same movements as Renge's."Of course NO!" _'Like Hell I wanna have babies with her..' he muttered under his breath._

But Renge's ears caught his words clearly._'The same line goes to you too..'_

Hikaru snorted, not caring the fact that his fiancée's parents were watching them.

-o0o-

"Hikaru, tell me you know why we're doing this?"

"I do,"

"And would you _please _remind me again?"

Hikaru sighed."This is our weekend event as a _couple. _We're going out, strenghten our bonds, aaand..try to make it alive as a family," he was like giving speech. Memorized each words as exactly as the original speech.

"And whose idea is it?"

"_My _parents'. " He answered boringly."Why Renge? Do you have anything better to do?" he looked at her form. "Nope, not even a plan." She shook her head lazily before continued,"But what are we gonna do here? Having picnic?" she rolled her eyes mockingly."Really, of all places you choose here.." she sighed.

"Hmm..I have no idea at all," he looked up at the sky, like he could find any answers from there. Renge huffed,_ Great. Now not only we'll look silly by walking across the park with each other's distance 3 metres away, we'll look even more pathetic with our oh-so-nowhere plans.._

"I know!" he claimed, his face brightened."Why don't we rent a dog?"

...Silence.

Still gazing at her expectantly with shining eyes.

Still silence.

"...That's it? Just..rent a dog?"

"Yep." Hikaru said with a grin."I heard it's pretty popular among commoners. Don't you want to try it too?"

Renge needed some times to think over it before giving up."...I guess I'm in."

"Great!" he flashed her a mischivieous smile and turned to the person who rented dog."Now which dog do you choose?"

"I don't know anything about dogs, you choose." She turned too, watching over the person who held almost 12 dogs from Chihuahua until Rottweiler."...I think Tamaki's dog will be just fine. Is that type of dog's rented?"

"Hmm... I don't think so. Come on, let's choose others." he grabbed her by hand and walked slowly toward the old-man.

-o0o-

"Excuse me, sir. Is this Golden Retriever available?" Renge politely asked the man.

The man himself looked up only to see a beautiful blue-orbs were gazing onto them deeply."Of course, young lady. Anything available just for you." He grinned. His words almost made Hikaru choked on his own breath which soon slapped by Renge hard on the head.

"Tee-he-heee! Thank you!" she chimed happily."How much it cost for only an hour?"

"50 dollars, fair price."

"Here," Hikaru handed him a piece of dollar from his expensive wallet then grabbed the rope of Golden Retriever."What's his name?"

"He is Germany."

"We know that he is from German. What's his name?" Hikaru rubbed and burried his fingers onto the thick brown fur.

"I told you it's Germany."

"What—" Hikaru was starting to get pissed off before Renge interrupted them." Excuse me.. Is Germany his name? Not an origin?"

"Yeah...?" the man stared at them with confused look.

Renge then smiled victoriously toward this guy beside her who was muttering something '_Damn you old-man'. _"Come on, Mr. Dumb-ass,let's walk this dog and see whether it was worth it or not," she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah.." he rolled his eyes while pulling the tie which circled around Germany's neck and guiding him to take some walks. Few minutes were filled with comforting silence until she heard him muttering," Hell, how was I supposed to know that Germany is his name?"

Renge looked up only to find his still pissed-off face. Seeing that, she giggled,"You're still thinking about what had happened aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" he grumbled."I looked so dumb you know.."

"Sure you are." She nodded in agreement.

Silence happened but unlike the situation they were used to have, it was rather...nice.

This time Renge was the one who broke the silence."This is kinda nice don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" he turned to her.

"This. Us..I mean, this is not like these 3 months. With our fighting and other bad things, it was just so uncomfortable around you,"

"Hey! I—" he was about to argue when she patted his head."Nah, nah. You'd better stay like this.." She smiled sweetly.

Hikaru was stunned. Never he ever seen her this way, smiling at him. He was about to compliment her when her sweet smile turned into devil one."...like a dog,"

He threw his gaze upon his other side."Just what was I dreaming for hoping you to say nice things to me..?"

-o0o-

They were walking in silence for a quite far distance when Hikaru handed her the tie."Here, you want to hold it."

"Wh-what?" she stammered. "What on earth do you think I want to hold that big thick fur thing?"

"You were staring at this 'big-thick-fur-thing' everytime I didn't notice with shining eyes." He turned away and snapped when she was going to deny,"Don't hide it."

Renge looked at her feet. _Oh my God, he was catching me off-guard when I stared at Germany with hopeful eyes! _She thought in embarassment. Finding there was no way she would avoid his question,"Okay.."

He handed her the rope rather fast,"Be hurry." When she had held the rope, she quickly found it quite heavy.

"Wow! It's so.. heavy," she said in amusement. She had to pull with more effort than she had expected.

"How does it feel?"

"I find it rather amusing,"

"Good. Just be careful not to—"

In that exactly moment, an Angora cat was walking down the street, _right _before their eyes.

"—catch any cat's attentions.." he sighed heavily, already knowing what was gonna happen."Too late,"

"What? But—"

Renge had her terrified look on her face,exchanged her gaze from Hikaru to the cat. It seemed that Germany didn't realize the presence of that white-cat, and Renge was trying her best to make him still.

But it didn't remain...until now.

Out of sudden Germany ran so damn fast toward the graceful cat, with Renge behind him pulled strongly and realized that germany was much stronger than her. She tried to let go of him but she just didn't have any time to pull out her grip on him, which caused her to stumble forward and lost her balance."He—heeeehhh?"

"Renge!" Hikaru reached out, hoping by a chance to catch her before Germany dragged her hard.

But it's too late. His fiancée had been dragged roughly by a certain BIG dog, and she didn't even stand. Here she was, with her front-part body and face first on the ground."Damn Renge! Just let go of him!"

"I-I can-t!" she answered hastily with shaking voice."My g-grip was tied too t-tight!"

"What?" he stopped on his track immediately. His face was showing unbelievable expression."Why did you have to tie it tightly in the first place?" Curiosty and unbelieveness was on his face

"It's because—" her face met a steep rock and it hurt her it left any blood traces on her cheek."Godness's sake, it hurts!" she cringed in pain."Hikaru why don't you save me first then I'll t-tell you why!"

"..Roger then," he stepped out from his path, and toward the grass where Germany 'played'."Geeez..Why does she have to be a gigantic pain in my ass all the time?" he muttered while rolling his eyes annoyingly.

He ran toward her and_ her dog _saying different types of curses he could mutter. While they ran through a sharp turn Hikaru quickly made toward the end of it. He was planning to stand in the way of them.

200 metres.. Hikaru winced his eyes.

150 metres..he stretched his legs even further, making a preparation.

100 metres..he strengthen his grip. Hands facing his chest while he gave a quite spaces between his arms.

50 metres... he bent his crook of elbows, readying to catch the dog's rope.

And..._GREB! _With an unbelieveable speed, he caught the rope which was tied around Germany's neck, twisted the animal, and landed it on the ground rather harshly. 5 seconds later, the dog had finally stopped with his fiancée on the ground as well as the dog.

"You okay?" he hesitatedly asked, offering a hand to her. She caught it weakly. It seemed 'running' with Germany had drained her energy more than he'd expected."Yeah, it's just...My gaze's spinning, I can't even look at everything before my eyes, even your horrible face—" her words were cut as she fell to the ground. She was exhausted, and so she fainted.

Hikaru sighed, looking at the girl in his arms, lying motionless."Geez..why do you have to be a pain in my ass until the end?" He lifted his fiancée and left Germany there. He was about to put her into a bench when he saw the Dog Renter waved his hand toward them,"Hey there! Your girl's tired already?Just walking Germany actually put more efforts huh?"

As he put Renge into the bench, he turned slightly to the man. Muttering under his breath through gritted teeth, he sat on the bench in front of Renge's. "She is not my girlfriend," _Which actually wasn't 'cause she was his fiancée._ "And you know what? Your Germany had made us _running _not walking. He's not tame at all,"

"What? I can't hear you!" the man laughed, and walked away with Germany followed behind him.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, now eyeing his fiancée."...Really. I shouldn''t brought her here in the first place. If only I knew she will be this annoying creature," He sighed."Now what..?" he had nothing better to do. He didn't bring any of his books, not that he liked it anyway. The worst was, he didn't bring his i-pod.

-o0o-

She woke up 15 minutes later. The sunshine had shined her too much and she winced right away after opening her eyes. She slowly got up, with her palm facing the sun and leaned to her forehead, trying to prevent more lights.

"You've finally awoken, Sleeping Beauty. You've slept for a quite time," he said lazily. "Come on, let's go home,"

"Hikaru? You've been sitting there..all the time?"

"Yup. What do you think I was doing here beside watching your sleeping face? Not that I like it," he grunted, while muttering the last sentence."Come on, my back's sore already!"

She quickly stood with her feet on the ground, a little stumble over before finally being able to stand right.

They were walking in silence as the wind breezed slowly over their face. "What happened to...Germany?"

"Nothing. Just dragged by his owner. Perhaps the owner's aiming at our money, since I found out that the normal price would be a half-less of it. In fact, by looking at the Germany's strange behaviors, I'm pretty sure he wasn't even a tame animal to be taken to the park."

"Oh," was all she could say. Then there was silence. Renge could sense that he seemed annoyed, and pretty sure that he was rather mad at her. Of course, waiting a girl while she slept and doing nothing was just too boring for a boy who couldn't stand still without games.

"Hikaru," she called him hesitantly. "About today..thanks."

"I don't need your gratitude. I just need my big pillow, and a hot chocolate on my table."

"Okay, I'll make sure that Saechi made it!" she replied immediately. "Anything else?"

Hearing her so nervous made him almost laughed. '_So she felt guilty for making me wait for 15 minutes..'_ "Actually, there's one more thing I have to ask. But I'm not really sure you can do it.."

"Don't worry, just let me know!" she encouraged chipperly.

"Stay away from me."

-o0o-

The plan's working! He thought and snickered every time and then he remembered it. That sassy girl wasn't disturbing him by her annoying high pitch tone. Ah, what a heaven..

He only saw her going into _their _room to deliver a tray of lunch and a cup of hot-chocolate. But he pretended to sleep, so he wasn't really seeing her. And that was great! For the first time in his life he could enjoy a silence without any disturbances.

He could hear her whispered to him that she was going to shop in a downtown. He just replied by giving her a disturbed groan which was enough to make her sprinted toward the door hastily.

Night was coming.

Renge had been back 10 minutes ago and never ever once she got into _their _room. But he was sure that she didn't leave 'cause he could hear her laughs in the living room. _To whom she was speaking? _Hikaru grunted. He tried to sleep but then her laughs disturbed him more. Once again, curiosity bothered his mind. Decided to check who came to visit, he got up to his feet and grabbed a black jacket.

Once he was walking downstairs, he could pinpoint 'their' visitor although still blurry. Took one more step downstair, he could see him clearly.

Him. Kyoya Ootori.

_**Author's Note : **__That's it! That's for my first chapter. Tell me what you think about it ok? Thanks a lot, and stay tunned!^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : **__This amazing anime doesn't belong to me. I only own this story and its plot._

_**Author's Note : **__I was actually having a whole month for holiday to add more chapters in it. But because of my cousins' idea to hang out and doing some activities together, I was 'forced' to stay with them for these 2 weeks and so..I only had this week. Anyway, school has been started. Thus I apologize if maybe my updates will be slowed down._

_Enough with my babblings, here we go! Hope you enjoy it!_

_**Thanks to Flytaco for her/his review, and xx-amypie-xx for your story alert. You guys were my first people to support me. Thank you so much! God, I hope I'm not cheesy for being this sentiment just because of some supports, but really, I appreciate you guys! ^^**_

_And for the others, hope you enjoy it as well. Not to forget to mention : Let me know what you think okay? 0__

* * *

><p><strong>Making Babies<strong>

**Chapter 2 : Getting to Know More**

Hikaru was finding no words to say. Here he was, with his teammate back then, the one whom Renge dreamt about. Not that he envied anyway. He was just wondering what this Evil Demon prince would say when he found out about this marriage. Would he laugh at him for being pathetic man to marry such a girl like Renge?

"Ah, I believe he had awaken now." Kyoya's voice snapped him from his thoughts. Now he and Renge were looking upstairs, staring at him.

"Uh..hey Senpai," Hikaru decided to join them. There was no way to hide anyway. "What time did you arrive? I'm sorry I hadn't greeted you earlier. I was asleep." He lied.

"Just a moment ago. I met with Renge on my way to your mansion. When she told me that she lived with you, I admit I found it...surprising,"

"Thanks," he murmured, barely heard. Silence took over them when nobody got anything to say. Renge, who once the one who asked him to come by decided to start a new conversation."A-anyway Senpai! When did you come back from America? I heard that you take some majors there."

"Not long ago, actually. Just 3 days since I got here. I'd paid a visit to Tamaki, then to Haruhi. And when I couldn't find you two, which was strange enough, I visited your brother,"

Hikaru quirked one of his eyebrow in excitement. He hadn't heard any words "Kaoru? What did he say?"

"Well, he said that you decided to marry Renge and live together. He gave me your address anyway, so I came straight away."

"Thank you so much Kyoya-senpai! We don't really have any guests that much, so we appreciated your visit. Right Hikaru?" she turned to him who already sat beside her.

"Of course. Who do you expect anyway? It's not like you have many friends." He stated in such a strange cold tone in his voice.

Renge just laughed awkwardly. The room was filled in silence once again. And it's a strange silence though. She really didn't like this kind of situation, where they were having some silent arguments. Hell, she even didn't know what her mistakes were. If there was no Kyoya here, if there were just 2 of them in this really big mansion, she could 'accept' his comments and argued him right now and right there, and they would end up in an endless fight for sure.

But that wasn't the best proper way to greet a guest, not to mention a guest like Kyoya. Now, she wouldn't let him broke all her nice emotions, when there was _this _Kyoya here.

"I-I'll prepare some drinks for you Senpai! What would you like to have? Wine, tea, coffee, or—"

"Tea will be just fine. Thank you," he smiled, a smile that was able to make Renge fell for him long time ago."You'll prepare for me yourself? I see that Renge I used to know wasn't here anymore,"

"Hehe, thank you!" she giggled. Her face flushed again, and she could hear her heart beat faster and faster. She then headed to the kitchen hastily.

Two men didn't utter even for a single word. Until Kyoya spoke calmly,"Renge-chan really changes."

"What?"

"Is being a housewife really changes her that much?"

"It's not about being house-wife or not. It's just..her hormon I think. She's getting older, and sure more mature."

"That's a good change. Anyway, how's the situation in this marriage life of yours? Is it full with enjoyness and happiness?"

"...Nah, we only kept fighting and fighting. We were just 2 people who sleep in same bed and live in same house. That's all. No more. Just like...2 strangers in a house,"

"...I see. And do you like it?"

"No." He straightly answered. Kyoya only smiled, almost as if taking a pity on him. "That must be tough.." he muttered, almost like a whisper.

"Absolutely." Hikaru sighed.

"But I must say, Renge-chan now has grown up. She turns out to be a gorgeus woman." Kyoya said. His eyes was glued into the kitchen, almost like staring at no one. But when Hikaru turned a little, he could catch a glimpse of Renge who was making some tea. Turning back to his senpai, he snorted."Who do you mean 'gorgeus'? Renge?"

"Of course." Kyoya laughed."I can see how love will bloom between you later,"

"...You're kidding me." Hikaru turned to other side. He was getting annoyed by this topic already. Kyoya shook his head. "No, really. She was really amazing. If only she was like this back then in academy, I'm pretty sure she—"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Hikaru yelled. No one had ever talked about his private life ever. And now this man here, he talked about Renge and Renge again. "If you're that fond of her, why don't you have her? It's not that I love her, or even like her!"

Kyoya stared at him in such...bewildering look on his face. He swore he never saw Kaoru or even Hikaru felt this mad before. Was his marriage really this worse? "Ah..I'm sorry. I didn't intend to make you mad,"

"Then just shut up!"

He was about to answer, when Renge popped out of blue with smiling face."Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me quite long enough, but I think it's worth it much,"

"No, thank you very much. The truth is, I really have to go by now. My dad's relations had been waiting," Kyoya apologized. He then stood up and put on his black coat. When he was about to step out from the mansion, he smiled once again."But thank you very much, Renge-chan. I really appreciate it. You've really grown up,"

And the door closed.

Both of them were still in their position, when Renge spoke."..What did you say to him?"

"Nothing in particular. Why?"

"That's all you've got to say? Nothing? By looking at his face just now, there must be something wrong! Now what is it?"

"I said _nothing."_

"Bullshit! Hikaru, you know it better than anyone that _I_ wouldn't even buy your words for shit! Now do you have any idea that you're upsetting _our _guest?"

"Of course I don't! First, I don't even know what my mistakes are. And second, _hell_! What is so wrong with making guest upset? It's not like he'll give us disadvantage!"

"For you, nothing's going to be wrong! But for me, he'll surely _hate _me! You know why? Because he's different than any guests in my eyes so you better not messing around him!"

"Oh, and how can he be so different?" He rolled his eyes.

"He's the man whom I loved since I first saw, moron!"

-o0o-

It was lonely that night, even for Hikaru. His fight with Renge caused them to sleep in different bed. In his normal state he would celebrate this loneliness and silence with having that huge bedroom alone, reading some cheesy novels he secretly liked. It's not like those novels were his favorites, he just read them because of its cheesy story of line.

Renge had moved to another room, across _his _and she had brought along her belongings, like her Anime blanket and huge pillow. She even brought her make-up set, like she'd never get back to _their _room again. Hikaru was cursing some colorful curses, he hated to sleep alone. He didn't want to know that no one was beside him. Even he actually _enjoyed _Renge's companion. She was sure sassy and fussy, but as long as he could retort and _mess _with her, it's rather fun. He loved challenge, and when it came from someone like Renge who had thousand ways to retort him back, it wasn't boring.

Frustrated, he tried to think about the cause of their fight just now. It's because of him. Kyoya. Not like he liked Renge then he hated the fact that they were 's not that. He only hated the fact that Kyoya ruined his game. He din't think that Renge could seriously hate him. Even for someone like him, he hated being in a fight.

"..That moron," he grunted. Then he got up to his feet, toward Renge's temporary room. He wanted to apologize.

_Knock! Knock! _"Hey, otaku."

No answer. So he called again,"Please come back, I'm..lonely there,"

"...What are you talking about? You always picked a fight with me, and when I gave up you wanted to make peace with me? What kind of joke is that..?" Renge sobbed in sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry, okay? So please come back, I couldn't sleep." he raised his voice annoyingly. He had built up his courage only to apologize, and now she laughed him off. That's annoying. He had downed his pride only to _ask _her nicely to come back.

"..Why? We don't sleep _together _anyway, what difference does it make now?" her voice was hoarse.

"It makes something! It's about my mental condition! If I don't have this strange feeling whenever I'm being alone, I'd absolutely prefer to sleep alone right now!" he breathed deeply. "Listen, I'm not used to sleep alone, and I certainly don't want to start freaking out right now. So can you please come back now?"

"..No."

_Brak! _"Why the hell not? Come on now, I'm getting pissed off right. I want to sleep!"

"Then sleep! Just pretend that someone's there!"

"That'd even more depressing and terrifying when we have to pretend that someone's there while the truth he isn't!" he yelled back. He was going to break into Renge's room when in 10 minutes she wouldn't come back."...What are you angry about?"

"..About Kyoya,"

"..What about him?"

"You said something didn't you? I have a feeling that you're talking about me. Bad things.."

"No, I mean yes, we're talking about you—"

"That's it! I won't come back!"

"No, it's not like that! It's not even bad things,"

"..Then what?"

"That's a...secret. But I promise you it wasn't anything bad at all! Just come out please,"

The door was opened slowly, and he could see his fiancee standing there. Her hair was muffling, and her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"You're...messed up. I mean, really messed up,"

"Yeah, what about it?" Renge rolled her eyes. "I have no reasons to fix myself since it's just you and me."

"Err..yeah. I get it." He was going stiff."So, you want to..sleep?"

"If you're bothered then I'll just—"

"No! Not at all. Let's..just go to bed," he shrugged awkwardly, then headed first to _their _room.

"When you talk like that, you really sound like a pervert,"

"What..?" he stopped walking, and turned to her.

"Nothing. Keep going please," she hushed him, pushing him from blocking her way.

Then they started to lay there, back facing against each other. No sound of conversations, just their sounds of breath. "..Hikaru?"

"Hmm?" Hikaru mumbled in his sleep. "Are you awake?" Renge whispered back. "Not yet," he replied sheepishly.

"Oh.."

"..What is it?"

"..I'm sorry of my sudden outburst just now. I was..unstable. I mean, knowing that my crush was coming by and my _fianceé _was making him mad. You must know what I'm talking about right?"

"..No," he blinked. He was staring at a random spot. He knew what she's talking about, but he didn't want to know where this conversation would be heading to. She was certainly talking about the way she felt for her crush, the one she loved. And he wasn't the one who could understand. Not the way she felt. He didn't even know what he could feel of love.

"Aw, come on!" Renge .turned her head to him, and pulled his arm until he faced her in halfway position. Her face was showing that she was quite happy. "What about Haruhi? You like her don't you?"

"Renge, I want to sleep." He stared into her eyes, giving exactly implisit meanings that he didn't want her to continue their conversation.

"Just answer me with one word! I'm really excited right now that I won't be able to sleep!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She was getting closer to him.

"Don't start it.." he grunted. Their face was just 10 centimetres away. He could see Renge's eyes were getting bigger and bigger until he eventually gave up and answered,"..Yes, I do like her. Satisfied?"

"No waaay! Hikaru Hitachiin is in love with Haruhi! Kyaa kyaa! Moe moe! I could eat 3 bowls of rice!" she bursted happily. Then she hugged Hikaru tightly,"Thank you, Hikaru! You'll make a wonderful dream to me tonight!"

"Wh-what are you doing? Get away from me!" he was blushing hard. He didn't expect her to hug him out of the blue. Then she turned back while humming a happy song.

"Good night, Hikaru!"

Seconds later, all he could hear was her soft breaths, and he could swear that she was already asleep. He waited until she was completely asleep,then he replied, "...Night,"

_-_o0o-

Morning sun was taking a peek from an expensive large Swedian glassy window, and no one realized it.

Until it touched a man's body laying in the bed. He flinched his eyes when the sun was warming his face quite enough.

"Akh.." he blinked his eyes a few times before finally opened his eyes. There he was, on his bed. Laying with a few of buttons fumbled up opened, facing straight into the ceiling up there, with a girl in his arms... wait, what? A girl?

With horror expression on his face he looked down, only to finding that Renge cuddled in his arms. Her arms were around his waist loosely, a few strands of her hair touched his chin.

Apparently, it seemed that she was hugging him in her sleep, completely not aware of their now intimate position.

Hikaru gulped hard. _What the hell happened?_ He groaned inwardly. It took every powers in his body not to throw her away. And so he stayed still.

10 minutes later, he could feel Renge stirred. She was awake. "Hoahm.." she yawned. Then she turned to Hikaru with full happiness shown in her face. "Good morning Hikaru-kun! Did you sleep well?" she smiled. Hikaru flinched right after he heard his name being called. _Hikaru-kun?_

"Not really." Hikaru sighed. His mind was battling whether he told Renge about she cuddled in his arms _wholeheartedly _this morning. "Hey, Renge." he called. She was still staring at him with her innocent smile on her face. "What's up?"

"... Can you tell me why you're hugging me all night?"

She froze. "Was I?" she asked hesitatedly. Then she covered her face with both of her hands frantically. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry I disturbed your sleep last night! I don't know that I still have that habit of mine!"

"Habit?" he leaned back into his big pillow. This conversation was getting to be interesting one. He would know that Renge had this habit : hug and nuzzled in her sleep companion's arms unintendedly. So someday he would retort her whenever she did those habits of hers. And he could use her!

"Yeah, I really lke hugging and sleeping in my sleep companion's arms, even when I don't know who he/she was! To make it worse, this habit is usually there and few days later it's gone! And it's been a while since this habit happened. Isn't that terrifying? What would people say if they know about it? I mean, it's so unproper way for lady to sleep!" she was babbling and babbling, with her endlessly boring and high-pitch tone.

"Geez, what a pain.." Hikaru muttered. "Would you please just shut up? No one ever knows about that habit of yours, it's just me. Relax," he calmed her down, but his expression was showing the opposite.

"You don't..want to run this up to medias?"

"Ha, like I don't have anything better to do." He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you very much! I really owe you for not ruining my reputation!" she bowed, making attempts to hug him.

"Ah, ah, ah." He flinched a little, shaking his head. Then he saw Renge pouted rather cutely, but he still din't want her to touch him. So he wore his stonic expression. That surely made her comprehend, that she said abruptly,"O-okay then, sounds wise to me!" she shifted uncomfortably before raised her head and smiled again to him. "Come downstairs, I'll make you some for breakfast!" she stormed out, heading to the bathroom.

"What, you cook?" Hikaru asked with disbelieving tone.

"Hell no. But I'm still learning anyway. I'll let you know if I want someone to taste my first meal," she giggled.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." He rolled his eyes. He surely didn't want to be the one who would be given a chance to taste a Renge Houshakouji's first meal. That would be..horrifying.

"Too late!" she closed the bathroom door, and he could hear her humming some children songs a while later.

No one knew, and Hikaru was kind surprised when he found himself smiling. Later did he know, this marriage life with a Renge Houshakouji was rather.. amusing and entertaining to his likings..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note : <strong>__There you go! Sorry for the late update, school had been started and now I had to tutor some juniors in my basketball club. It was rather tiring but nonetheless, basketball is still very fun. _

_Anyway, I'm sorry if some of you will think that this chapter is way too worse than my previous chapter, I promise I'll make it better for the next chapters. If you have any ideas to this story, please let me know! Oh, and you should also let me know about what you think, okay? Is it good? Is it cheesy? Or is it bad? I'll be glad to know! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : **__I __don't own any of Ouran High School Host Club. I only own _

_this story of mine and its plot._

_**Author's Note: **__Hey guys, I'm sorry for being super late in update. How many months has it been since my last update? It's just like... 5 months or so! I'm sorry guys, really sorry.. I barely have enough time to open my laptop. (Sorry..T_T) But! I decided to post this story as my sign of apologize. _

_Please accept it!^^ Oh, and please enjoy this chapter, I really want you to. If you have anything to say regarding to this story, or any complaints, please go ahead! _

_To make it short, please let me know what you feel!_

**Special thanks to**** Flytaco, xx-amypie-xx, and lanee for their support.(lanee, i'd love to leave you a message if you have an account here ). I'm sorry if I disappoint you for this very late update. And thanks again for xx-amypie-xx for telling me my mistakes in grammar and stuffs.. thanks! I hope this chapter will be better than the last one.^^**

**And for everyone else who also support me, thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Making babies<strong>

**Chapter 3 : One Step Closer**

It was 3 days since Renge had opened up a little to him. It wasn't a big deal, actually. For knowing her character, Hikaru was sure that she would open up to anyone, not just him soon. She was the one who had been so fussy all over, which meant that she couldn't stand to be so quiet all the time. She always seemed to be super happy around him until sometimes he found her to be too boring.

But now, he saw something different on her. Something more..alive.

Here she was, anger filling over her. Her emotions took the best of her, and she seemed to let it happen. Seeing an extremely happy Renge became an extremely moody Renge, however, kinda interesting.

He was waiting at her university's entrance when she came to him rather furiously. He was waiting for her, holding his i-pod and a pair of head-phones caught on his ears. He was ready to take her home when she stormed out from her class and sat on a nearby bench instead of hoping into his sport car straightly.

Quirking his eyebrow, he asked. "Bad day?" she glanced to him from the tip of her eyes before answered. "Yes! Today's a really bad, tiring and hell, the worst day as ever! Fuck!" she muttered under her breath. 2 minutes later he could hear her mumbling about 'sorry'.

"What happened?" he asked again. He wasn't used to hear her cursing that often, so he guessed her day's really that bad. As a good fiancée, he thought he should ask her about it. Not that he took any interest on it.

Hearing him asked, she only sighed. "You see..it seems like everything I've done, they are always wrong. A lot of silly gossips were spread out and it's because of _our _marriage!" she finished. "..I don't usually complaint about _our _marriage but today.. What is wrong with me..?" she asked in desperate.

"Come on, everyone's got their bad days at least once in their life. It ain't so bad," he tried to cheer her up. However his expression was showing none of those sympathies. Still listening on his i-pod, he still stood next to her. "And about your marriage, don't mind it. It's not like we just got married yesterday,"

"I know that, but—" she stopped. Then she looked at him curiously. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your college right now?" Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Well duh, I told you about it this morning. Weren't you listening?"

"Nope. I was too distracted by my assignments, you know." She shrugged. "So what happened?"

"I plan not to go to college for 4 days since today. I have other matters to attend," he sighed. "And you should come too,"

"What? When? I mean—why?"

" I have to accompany Father to America for business matters."

"And why do I have to be there? It's your family matters, not mine."

"Kaoru and mother are going to join too. They want to spend their times with us as a family. And..discussing something about _us._"

"Us? What is it?" She whispered as she got closer to him.

Hikaru was about to answer when he suddenly blushed a bit. "...Believe me, you don't want to know,"

"I do!"

"Not here." He held her arm. "Come on, we'll talk about it later." He then guided her to his car.

-oOo-

"My mother demands a grandchild." He said as a matter of fact. Since it was only him and Renge and his driver, he could say whatever he wanted to say without worrying about anyone else's listening. And speak of his driver, he could tell that he was a little shocked hearing those words from his _bocchama._

"What?" Renge snapped, now turned to him. "We're too damn early! Doesn't she realize that?"

"She does. That's why she said it is necessary for us to produce an heir so that the child's age distance wouldn't be too far with us."

"That's crazy!" she cried. "I mean, we're just 17 years old and she expected us—no, _me_ to carry a child? I'm still in college for Goddess' sake!"

He shrugged. "Don't ask me that. Ask herself later,"

"Hikaru!" Renge grabbed his right arm, forcing him to look at her desperate face. "Don't you find this matter to be horrifying?"

"I do," he said nonchalantly. "But I know that whatever I said wouldn't change her mind. Chill out, please."

"How can you ask me not to freak out? Wait.. Do you even know the process of having babies?" she quirked her eyebrow curiously.

"I do."

"SO can you.. imagine it? We..us? Doing _that.._?"

Hikaru lifted his head a little as to think about it for a second before going back to his I-Pod. "...Believe me, I can't and I _won't."_ He then mumbled. "The thought itself had already made me shiver.."

"See? I really object to her suggestion! I'll let her know that!"

"Bring it," he turned to her, flashing his famous boyish smirk.

"Does Kaoru and my parents have already known this?"

"Kaoru has, but your parents.. I don't think so. Although judging from their reaction earlier, I'm sure they will be nothing but extremely happy if they have,"

"I thought so too.." Renge sighed while leaned onto the soft cushion deeper. "So, what time will we go?"

"Tomorrow at 8 a.m. So Renge," he called with serious tone. "We really should wake up at 5 a.m if we don't want to miss the plane."

"Ha, speak to yourself." She rolled her eyes. "I will not wake you up if I wake up earlier; which _is_ really possible."

"As _if_." Hikaru retorted. "Let's just see.." he grinned to himself and judging by that grin, one could tell that something was already inside his head.

-o0o-

"Hikaru Hitachiin!" her scream was heard by any maids who were working downstairs. A few minutes later all of them could hear her rather loud footsteps, heading downstairs. "_Why_ the hell did _you_ turn off my alarm you moron?"

There he was, the only object to her anger, sitting down on a black leather couch with a cup of camomile tea in his hand and a box of newly-opened Swiss chocolate on a table. "Ah, good morning too Renge Houshakouji. I see th—"

"Knock it off!" she scolded. Her eyes looked at his innocent face for a minute before asking,"What time is it?"

"According to my watch, it's already 7.10 a.m."

"What?" she stared at him dumbfoundedly. Then she threw her arms to the air desperately. "How could _you_ do this to me? Do you realize that I _haven't_ packed any of my things?"

"Chop-chop. Time is flowing, _princess_."

She would love to retort back when she suddenly realized that she should be hurry right now. After took a deep breath,"You know what? We'd better continue this _humble _conversation in _our_ way later."

"Gotcha."

Then she left abruptly before a few minutes later there went her scream."Hikaru! Why the hell are your underwears here?"

-o0o-

"Hikaru, I'm sick." She groaned pitifully. Hikaru who sat beside her only glanced a little. "What, you want to throw up? I don't really mind as long as I'm not there."

"No, I'm sick of living with you!" she cried. "Can't we at least live like a _normal _roommate?"

"Nope, I guess." He looked at her petite form. "Why, what do you expect from me? You already knew from long ago that I love games."

"Yes, but at _that_ time, I did not know that _your _game _would be _me!"

"I never crossed the border. At least, not with you."

"That's it, enough! I knew from the beginning that this conversation would head to nowhere but at least I tried!" she huffed."No more words from you!"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"...You know what Renge? It's you who take _my_ game seriously. Why aren't you like everybody else? You're no fun."

"I can take your games for a while, but not forever. We're married, Hikaru. Please consider that."

"No, you're wrong." His face suddenly became stern. "This marriage _is_ also just a game. We're just playing around here."

With that, he left no room to argue.

-o0o-

"Bocchama, are you ready?"

"Yes." Hikaru didn't answer, so Renge was the one to answer his pilot. Her fianceé, on the other hand, was merely looking at his private land where his family's private jet was saved.

The first hour of their journey was bearable with she fortunately always found something to do. Whether it was only texting her French's friends or flipping over the magazines that are available.

But another hour was highly irritated with him acted like a stone there, watching blankly to the view beneath the plane's thick window.

"Hikaru." She said her name, tugging his sleeve lightly. She could feel him going stiff and tense. "I'm sorry, I was so..emotional. I know that this marriage is just.. a game, like you said. It's just that.." she bit her lips. She waited his response. When she got none, she turned back. "..Just forget what I said."

It wasn't long before she could hear him laughed and turned to her. "Apologize accepted." He smiled to her.

Seeing that, she couldn't help but laughed too. "Why you—"

"I just love seeing a new expression you always made lately. And this one.." he paused. "was maybe my new favorite. Because you apologize, and to none other than me."

Renge's face was reddened and she mentally scolded herself for her clumsy reaction. She had to remind herself that he was once a host, and he knew how to flirt and tease a lady. But up until today, she could never ever be charmed by him or even that idiot king Tamaki.

And of course, he noticed how red her face was.

"Hmm? Don't tell me you've fallen with me?"

"Hell no!"

She tried her best to cover her now extremely red face from him.

-o0o-

"Renge-chan! It's a pleasure to meet you here!" As always, Hitachiin lady was very nice with her thick British accent. She was a friendly lady, and maybe the most polite house-lady as ever that Renge had met before.

"Thank you, Hitachiin lady. I'm sorry I'm intruding of what you called this event as a family reunion." Renge bowed her head.

"Nonsense! Now that you're my daughter-in-law, I always consider you as _our _family!" she hugged Renge with motherly style. Then she turned to her son excitedly."And you, _gentleman_ over there! How are you, sweetie?" She approached him happily. After she was close enough with her eldest son, she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Hikaru, not like his usual self who always accepted a kiss from his mother, only winced.

_Hell_, he could clearly see Renge smirked mischievously from the corner of his eyes. Realizing it, he struggled a bit and told her mother in whisper. "Mother, please don't do this to me when _she_ is around.."

His mother, still not letting him go, only stared at him; still with her smile on her face. "Why, is it so wrong for a mother to kiss her son who was rarely met?"

Hikaru shook his head immediately. "Not at all, Mother. But.." he gulped a little, before spoke in whisper. "Renge would make fun of me with no end.."

Hitachiin lady then switched her attention to her daughter-in-law who immediately smiled sweetly to her, then to her son. "She seems very understanding, why—"

"Mother, please.." Now Hikaru practically begged her. Finding it to be an unusual thing for her son to beg for someone, she decided to let him be. "Okay, if you say so."

Then she got back to Renge who was already waiting. "Come, there's someone I'd like you to meet. " The lady guided the way while Hikaru followed her. The young couple was walking _peacefully_ until Renge broke the silence. "Wow.. I don't think you're _that _close with your mother, Hikaru-kun. That's...impressive." she whispered with amusement tone in her voice.

"Don't start." He warned with a hiss. Renge replied with a gleefully smile and turned her attention to his mother.

Fortunaltely, Hitachiin lady was kind enough to break the tense by pulling his fiancée gently and pointed to someone who was busy with his new released video game. _Damn, that Kaoru can still be able to play games._ Hikaru mentally cursed. Yes, nobody could deny that after the marriage between Hikaru Hitachiin and Renge Houshakouji, the Hikaru that everybody knew before wasn't there. He wasn't able to play around anymore. He had to live like...an adult. And that's one Hikaru hated most. Being an adult.

Renge found herself ran a little toward his twin brother and stopped right behind him. She sniffled a giggle first before she spoke in her high-pitched voice near Kaoru's left ear. "Kaoru-kun!"

Hikaru could see his twin's eyes widened slightly before the color from his face was drained and being replaced by a pale one. Then a few seconds later Kaoru jolted right from the couch and turned so fast to face Renge with menacing expression on his face."What the— Renge! What is so wrong with you! God damn, you scared the hell outta me!" he spoke in annoyance while rubbing his ear hastily.

Hikaru cringed, remembering that his mother didn't like any insults being spoken if she was around. He could see his mother's facial expression had changed but then it disappeared. _Whoa, mother didn't want to start a war with her sons just because Renge was around.._ he found it amusing.

Kaoru then turned to see his mother standing there with his older twin brother. His face suddenly brightened up upon seeing Hikaru's form. "Yo, brother! Why didn't you tell me you'd come earlier?" he said while extending his hand to give his twin brother's a hug.

"Renge wanted to scare you first, I guess.." Hikaru replied with a shrug before accepted his twin brother's hug.

"I didn't!" Renge countered. "How am I supposed to know that Kaoru-kun would be that _vulnerable_?"

"Duh," Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Who wouldn't be when it's _you _that spoke so damn close with one's ears?"

"Surely someone's more manly."

"You—" Kaoru was about to retort when his mother appeared between them "Okay, that's enough children! Let us go to the dinner room, shall we? I had prepared plenty of delicious dishes for you all!" she took Renge's hand and lead her to Hikaru.

Renge stumbled a bit before Hikaru's strong hand caught her petite body and steadied her. Realizing this, her face changed into a rather red one before Hikaru's voice brougght her into reality. "You'd better get used to it. Mother loves making two of us collide or something,"

"Uhm, th—thanks."

"You're welcome." Hikaru spoke and Renge wondered if it was just her imagination that she felt Hikaru smiled a little. "She finds it entertaining with no reason." Hikaru muttered with low voice that was unfortunately was heard by none other than Renge.

"I see.. uhm, you can let me go now.." Renge struggled a bit. Then as if Hikaru had been snapped out of his mind, he immediately let her go. His face was blushing and he mumbled something unclear. Renge decided to drop it off and turned to face her husband's mother looked at them with sparkling eyes and hopeful glances. "Err, so Hitachiin lady.. let us—"

"Mother, you can call me Mother."

Renge was stunned and she had to blink a few times before she smiled and nodded happily. "Thank you, I'd love to...Mother,"

Hikaru who watched the whole thing could only do nothing but felt his mouth dropped literally._ Great, now what am I going to do with this mother and daughter-in-law life?_ He rolled his eyes.

-o0o-

On long oak table, there had been plenty of foods that were served by Hitachiin lady, as a great house-lady as always. For the appetizers, Hitachiin seemed to like England dishes for all of the appetizers were from England. 4 bowls of Chunky Lobster Stew, and 4 small bowls of New England Clam and Corn Chowder. As for the main dishes, there were 2 full plates of Baeckeoffe, 2 plates of Brive Style Braised Rabbit, 2 plates that contained 5 slices of Chateaubriand, a few plates of Coq au Vin, 3 plates that contained a few sticks of Tuna Nicoise Tartine, and 4 plates of Steak Au Poivre that seemed delicious. And for the desserts, Hitachiin lady had prepared some Italian dishes, such as a few slices of Chocolate-Pistachio Biscotti, a few boxes of Tiramisu, and a few plates of Chocolate Crespelle. Renge could only say 'Wow' as she eyed the dishes with sparkling eyes. Hitachiin lady turned to her and asked,"So.. what do you think?" "It's so... I mean.. wow." She was practically speechless now. "Isn't a little bit too much?" Hikaru smirked. "Really.. of all words you choose 'Too Much'?" Renge glared back at him."Uh-huh? I mean... I'm afraid your mother used her energy too much _just_to make these dishes for us.." she looked down. "We're not making any troubles for you by coming here, are we?" "Non sense. As you can see, my mother is currently having a thing for European foods. And besides, it's not like all of them was made by mother alone." Hikaru shrugged. Hitachiin lady only laughed gracefully and held her daughter-in-law's hand." I guess that is his way to comfort you, Renge-chan," "Mother, you really misunderstand my intention!" Hikaru cried in annoyance. "Now, sit down." The lady only smiled all the way while walking to her own chair, with Kaoru followed behind her.

Hikaru and his fiancée then headed to the other side of the table before sat down side-by-side. Hikaru sat straightly onto his chair and he immediately received an unpleasant look from his mother. Hikaru then asked dumbfoundedly,"What?

"Hikaru, what do I say about being gentleman? To your wife?"

He then glanced at his _wife_ and shrugged it off. "Nah, Renge-chan is a strong woman. She doesn't need any guys to prepare her chair for her, does she?"

Their eyes met for a few minutes before Renge broke the silence and turned to her mother-in-law with a sincere smile. "Yes, don't worry about me, Mother. I am perfectly capable to have my chair _alone._"

Hitachiin lady only smiled back and returned to her food. Kaoru had finished his Chunky Lobster Stew and was about to take a plate of Chateaubriand. Renge herself preferred to have Steak Au Poivre as her main dish after taking Chunky Lobster Stew. Hikaru, on the other hand, decided to have a bowl of New England Clam and Corn Chowder as his appetizer and had Coq au Vin as the main dish. Then a few minutes later a servant took the now empty plates and replace them with a new ones. Then he sliced a box of Tiramisu and Chocolate-Pistachio Biscotti before put them into each plates.

They all ate in silence. When the servant had finished putting the desserts onto all plates, Renge bid him a 'thank you' and continued eating her dessert.

Hitachiin lady was the first one that finish her dinner. After she wiped her lips carefully with a silk handkerchief,she liften her chin and spoke. "So, Renge-chan.. you do know what occupation we have here don't you?"

"Err... not exactly," Renge glanced nervously at Hikaru who now had a 'I-told-you' look on his face.

"Well, I'm surprised Hikaru haven't told you the news.." she smiled. "Here it is. As you can see, both me and your parents are getting older. We all have achieved what we want, but not everything. And as we discussed it before, we decided it's now the right time to you...to produce a child."

Kaoru who was drinking his juice almost spurted it out. He coughed a little, however. _I know mother has been planning to tell them about it, but isn't it a little too early? They just arrived here a couple of hours ago! _Kaoru's brow quirked. But neither his mother nor his twin brother noticed it. They were too... absorbed with this conversation especially his sister-in-law, Renge whose eyes had widened slightly. From what he could assume, he knew that Renge really declined his mother's idea.

Now he wondered what his twin brother would say about the whole idea..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note : <strong>__That's it. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'll try harder next time. Please let me know what you think, okay? Through a review, a private message, or anything. That will be really helpful for me getting better in next chapters! ^w^ Stay tunned! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : **__I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Imagine how rich I am if I do..._

_**Author's Note : **__Oh My God! It has been 3 months since my last update! I'm truly sorry guys, I have school that I have to attend, and that school's one heck of school, where they can't even let their students to breath normally (Seriously, they always find a lot of things to torture us!) So once again, I deeply apologized to all of you for this really late update! _ Oh, and... –although it's really clise, and I know I've been saying it like a hundred of times- I'll try to update faster next time! 0_ Sooooo, please bear with this lateness, 'kay? Love You All! And pretty please... REVIEW so I know what you really think!_

_**Special Thanks : **__Stupidcrazyfantasticme XD, kyofan101, xx-amypie-xx, xxgenryuxx (hey, truly sorry for my late update okay? Hope you'll not kill me once we start our school! ^-^), and others that I can't mention one by one.. Please keep supporting me okay?_

* * *

><p><strong>Making Babies<strong>

**Chapter 4 : Once Again, Trial.  
><strong>

Hikaru coughed a little. "Please Mother, we're in the middle of dinner. Can't you at least tell her later?" he shifted unconfortably, while avoiding Renge's prying eyes on him.

"Why, I indeed plan to let Renge-chan knows as early as possible. Besides, you two have just finished your dinner, don't you?" the old yet still beautiful lady flashing of what was supposed to be calming smile."It's about time to have the discussion about it."

"...Right. " Hikaru straightened up, keeping both eyes on his fiancé's form who was gripping her hands tightly on the Swedian cloth near her dinner utensils. "We decline it."

"No, you don't. This plan is a final."Without looking, the Hitachiin lady took a cup of tea and sipped it calmly.

"But...Mother, don't you think it's way too early for us? I mean, we're still in college, and—"

His mother only laughed gracefully before putting her cup down on the table. "Fear not, my son. Think of it as a way to produce an heir for Hitachiin-Houshakouji Corporation in such young age. You two can eventually find having a baby is enjoyable," she smiled.

"All in due time, Mother." Hikaru answered. "And we're thinking that maybe right now is not the right time to have a baby,"

"Yes, that's what I think!" Renge exclaimed, a little too quickly. "We cannot possibly ruin our education progress because of this baby matter, no?" she encouraged her fiancée. Hikaru had to hold her wrist to silently reminded her that her mother wasn't always pleased to have refusals toward her demand.

"Can't we wait until both of us have reached our marriageable age, Mother? At least finish our college first," Hikaru now stared at his Mother straight in the eyes. Nonetheless, his Mother was always the one who had such a strong determination, once she had made up her mind about something, she could not accept NO as the answers. And none of the family members could change that, not even her husband or sons. Ridiculously cruel, but that was one main reason why his Father ended up marrying her. _She was indeed a strong woman._

"I don't see why it would be a bother to you. Having an early baby is highly expected from all young couple who are also heirs to each companies. I'm sure your friends wouldn't really mind. They will get it eventually." She shrugged.

"Yes, but most of them haven't really asked to have a baby! They always let their heirs to at least finish their college. What will they say about _us?_ "

"It's weird.. I haven't even recalled you having a problem of what others say, especially when it's about you,"

"It seems I have changed then."

"I don't think so." The Hitachiin lady lifted her head in a very very graceful way, then she looked into her son's eyes, once again. "Your changes are merely temporary. I believe it happens because of your objection toward my demand, is it not?" she narrowed her eyes.

Hikaru was about to reply when Kaoru stood. "Mother, why don't we call it a day for today? I'm sure Hikaru and Renge-kun are completely drained out in this state. Let them rest for a day, shall we?"

The lady looked at his 2nd son, sighed deeply, before nodded. "Very well. But we _must_ continue this conversation once you've gained your strength, understood?" her eyes peered over her shoulders, to where his 1st son and his fiancée sat.

And they could do nothing but nodded.

The room which was filled with warmth a while ago, suddenly turned into colder ones...

-o0o-

"It's no use. Mother still insists on having a grandchild as soon as possible," Hikaru sad while walking toward his , for these few days, it seemed that he had to share the luxurious room with his fiancée.

"Oh God... Don't we have another way to escape from this situation?" Renge followed his action, sitting right next to him.

"With deeply apologize, Renge-_chan,"_ he spitted her name like acid, tasted sour in his mouth. "Judging by how determining Mother, I don't think we do."

"No! We cannot give up yet!" Renge balled her fists, her eyebrows quirked, showing that she was thinking hard. "There must be a way.. a way.." Hikaru who sat next to her could only do nothing but sighed deeply. '_Crap, I forgot this girl's also like Mother.. What a nuisance. Both of them don't know when to quit trying!' _he rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later...

"An adopt child! How does that sound?" She turned to face him, her face's completely brightened up. "It's brilliant right? We can have _our _child, though it's not related to us at all! What do you think, Hikaru?"

"Are you insane? You're suggesting me to have an adopt child?" he looked at her with disbelief expression wore on his face. "Mother and Father would have a DNA-test once it's born, for God's sake!"

"Ah..! That's true..." Her shoulders went down almost immediately. Her face's reddened. "Or..." her eyes flickered side to side.

Hikaru glanced at her before leaning to his fiancée. '_She has something in her mind? Interesting.'_

"What? You have an idea?"

She only shifted uncomfortably. "We—well... I don' think you'll agree to what I'm about to say. P—Promise me you will not make fun of me, okay?" she stammered.

"Try me."

"Alright.." she breathed, before continued. "If... If I have sex, I would get pregnant, right?"

He shrugged. "It seems so. Unless you want _me _to explain with biological explanation—"

"God, no! Focus, please!" she scolded. "Like I said, we don't want to have... _that _with each other right? So I think.. if I havesexwithsomeoneelse.." she spoke the last sentence with inhuman speed. She then peered from the corner of her eyes, wanted to see his reaction.

"What...?" Hikaru stared at her dumbfoundedly , didn't believe on what she just said. "_You _are suggesting me that you're willingly to have sex with some strangers? Only for Mother's sake?"

"It's not some strangers! We-well maybe it is, but—" she held her breath. "I don't know... I really have no idea at all..."

"Hey, come on! You don't have to go that _low, _you know? I mean, it's very... very _low!"_

"I know that!" she burst out. "But I really don't know what to do... I don't want to do _that_ with you, of all people yet your Mother insists on us having a child on our own.. Please tell me what to do to escape from this situation.." she turned to him. When she was completely in front of him, he studied her face. It was his first time to witness such a sadness bothered her in such a way. Her eyes which were usually bright, now all teary and stuffs. Her face which was usually lit up, now looked so solemn and full of sufferings.

He hated to admit it, but he didn't want to see her in such a state.

He stared at her deep light brown pool of orbs for a while before he spoke. "As much as I hate you, I guess I'm not a bastard enough to let you do such a thing. "He reasoned. "I'm sure there will be a way to get us out without doing such a thing,"

Hearing that, Renge only stared at her fiancée who was now still staring back at her. Her large eyes were looking at his in a surprised expression. To be honest, she didn't really expect him to be determined enough o find a way out for both of them. She actually expected him to scold her for having that thought, or maybe retorted back with harsh words, like he used to do.

"Alright? We'll surely be able to get out of here soon, don't worry." He patted her head, not gently but not harshly too. By this, Renge was too stunned to speak, or maybe to act if that matter. Too stunned, until she's afraid she might get thunder-lightning striked her because of the very shocking action Hikaru did to her. Almost involuntarily, she could feel herself going stiff and tense, much to her dismay. She cursed inside on her inability to control her reaction.

If she felt it, she's sure Hikaru would feel it too.

Realizing how awkward the situation was, Hikaru pulled his hands away.

The young couple sat awkwardly on the edge of the expensive cushion. The cold air conditioner that's supposed to freeze their head did the other way around. Not wanting to be drowned completely in succh a strange atmosphere, Hikaru stood up almost to quickly, and while rubbing his neck in a very awkward way, he spoke. "Ehm... I'd better get going now,"

"A—Ah! Right.."

"So.. I'll see you later?"

"...Yes, it seems so."

He was about to leave the room when he stopped, just a few inches from the doorway. "...Good night, Renge."

Although his back was the one which faced her, he could clearly feel her eyes showed surprised, and when she spoke the next minutes, he could almost pictured her smile. "Good night,"

And then he felt,leaving his fiancée behind in his huge room.

Unknown to everyone, Renge found herself smiling faintly..

-o0o-

"Damn," he cursed under his breath. It was just seconds ago he found himself tried to comfort a girl who happened to be his fianceé. And much to his surprise, the comforting act that he did was very... natural, not mechanic like he expected in the first place.

The idea of natural affection suddenly scared him out of his mind. '_No way! To Renge?'_

Perhaps, he mused, he's starting to have some,,,compassion toward her?

Or maybe... affection?

Not only that, day per day he found himself acted more...like what husbands did. '_Oh wait. She's already my wife, not only my fiancée__..' _ he corrected, making a mental note to his mind.

"Shit," he muttered. "...I really need to clear my mind, before some silly thoughts crossed my mind again in any minutes.."

With that, he lifted himself up to his feet, then walked out of the hall. He would do anything necessary to forget this day, to forget everything he did to her..

-o0o-

It was already past midnight. He creeped into his bedroom, trying to adjust his eyes more to the darkness inside, which was engulfing his fiancée –no, it's _wife— _It wasn't too hard for him, since he always used this room sinve he was very small, but when he almost got to his bed, a question suddenly strucked him.

'_Which side does she take tonight?'_

He tried to remember what it was in Japan, but to no avail. He couldn't think of anything right now.

'_God, am I always this bad, always clueless for her human-being? Dammit, I should at least be able to tell which side of bed she usually takes, considering we always slept together every night!' _ he cursed himself.

He then decided to push his luck.

He headed toward the left side, and in silence extended his hands hesitantly. He's finally be able to touch the soft silk of material of his sheet, which meant the space seemed unoccupied.

'_So she's taking the right side.' _he made another mental note to himself.

After changing his shirt with more casual one, and after changed his jeans with short boxers, he slipped inside the blanket.

Just when he finally succeeded going inside without causing too much rustle, someone lit up the light. "Hikaru..? Where have you been? What..what time is it?"

'_Crap, I forgot that Renge's a light sleeper!' _he grimaced and cursed again under his breath. "Sshh, relax. It's almost 2 in the morning, just try to get more sleep," he put his head on his comfortable big Italian pillow.

Instead of going back to sleep, Renge propped herself up, now sat on _their _bed. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business."

"Really, Hikaru, I just want to know the answer. Where have you been?" she asked one more time. As always, her eyes peered to himself, _almost _caused himself to shiver in fear.

"Like I said, you don't need to know. Now can we sleep?"

"Hikaru! Just answer this question, would you?" she narrowed her eyes dangerously."I don't see why you won't tell me about it! It's not like I'll fry you up once you answer it!"

"I went to the bar, okay? Satisfied?" He snapped out at her. It was already past midnight and he just wanted to get some sleep but this girl here wouldn't let him? Like hell he could be patient!

"What? You go to the bar?" Renge asked in disbelief tone. She then leaned forward and stayed like that for a while, which caused him to go tense but he didn't lean back. She then pulled herself. "..You smell an alcohol. You're drinking?"

"..I don't see why it's a problem to you. I'm free to do what I'd like to do, remember?" he snapped again.

"But you said you wouldn't do that! It's clear now that you're drunk, and you still get home? At this hour?"

"What can I say, it's my house." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Come on, we'll continue this tomorrow. I'm fucking tired right now!" he rolled to his side, grabbing a blanket over him.

"I can't believe you called yourself a man, no, a husband? I mean, going home at this hour? Does your Mother know about it? I guess she doesn't." She rolled her eyes and laughed bitterly.

"Believe me, it's not like I want to be your man or even more, your husband." He stated. "Oh, and just for your record, no, she doesn't. "

She stared at his back for a minute before turning off the light and rolled to her own side. "..I can't believe you just said that."

'_How can he be so gentle in a minute then going the other way around in next minute? I can't believe I just found warmth from him a couple hours ago.. and now?'_

She then found herself wondered why Hikaru was drunk. It's not like he was always like that. Unlike any other rich guys, he found drinking alcohol too much was a big NO to him. And, from these 6 months she lived with him, she never even saw him going out of their house late at night, not even once. She also never saw him drunk. For that, she felt relieved.

So.. what caused Hikaru to change dramatically? Is it... her?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note : <strong>__Well, that's it. I know it's much shorter than the last one, and once again I have to apologize. It's already 9 in the night so I have to get going to bed. I promise I'll update in 3 or 4 days (hopefully). Sooo, like any other authors said, please REVIEW okay? That will help me a lot to know what you think about this story. Is it good? Is it bad? Is it too cheesy? It's up to you guys! Oh, and stay tunned! ^o^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : **__Once again, I do not own OHSHC._

_**Author's Note : **__Geez, it has been 2 months since my last update. I'm genuinely sorry for the very late update, I'm busy over these past months on doing several business with my family and classmates. Alright, another excuses, but really, it IS the truth!_

_**Special Thanks : **__To everyone who still keeps sending me some PMs, really, you all don't have any idea on how grateful I am when I receive the emails. Please keep supporting me all of you, even you who are still new in this fanfiction, I need some supports to force me updating this story._

_Reviews (and flames) are highly appreciated, so don't hesitate to tell me what's in your mind, 'kay? ^-^ Stay tunned!_

* * *

><p><strong>Making Babies<strong>

******Chapter 5 : Another Step Ahead**

Warm ray of sunlight peered through the curtains, causing him to wince a little. He then rolled to the other side of bed, and nuzzled comfortably in it. A few minutes later, his hands roamed over the soft fabric of sheet slowly, before finding out that he was all alone in the king-sized bed.

With all his power, he tried to lift his head before a sudden pain throbbing furiously in his head, eventually making him gave up while letting out some painful groans. He slumped forward, burying his head to the softness of his big pillow. But no matter how hard he tried to fall asleep, the pain in his head kept preventing him from doing so.

"Akh... dammit.. What is wrong with me..?" he groaned. _Did I drink too much last night?_ He painfully grabbed his head, trying to lessen the pain in his head even for a slight level.

He then heard the door creaked open, revealing a girl walking in while carrying a tray of what was called breakfast and a high glass of water with some pills beside the glass. He saw her putting the tray on the small table nearby, and faintly heard her said. "Drink. It will make you better. After that, don't forget to eat."

With that, she left without a word.

'_Weird.. who is she?' _From this angle, he could see —albeit faintly— her silhouette walking toward the door before she closed it again. Vaguely he tried to remember who she was, but considering how throbbing his headache was, he gave up.

Reaching forward, he grabbed the glass rather clumsily, causing a few drops of water spilled but of course he didn't care. With the same hand, he looked for the pills -also not caring on what pills they were- before gulping them down at the same time. Water certainly helped him dissolving those pills, he muttered, considering his poor condition.

After a few minutes, he found himself drifted to dreamless slumber, which of course he welcomed rather gladly…

-o0o-

_Tick..tock..tick..tock.. _The sound of Britannia clock was so loud to listen, even for him. He slowly opened his eyes, and felt relief flooded over him when he found out that he didn't feel any headaches now. Deciding that right now was the right time to trust his legs for carrying his own weight, he steeped on the floor.

He was about to head to the door when he noticed a faint smell of omelet roaming over the room. He turned around, now sucessfully spotting on the tray. He then walked toward it before sat on the nearest chair.

'_Who brought this breakfast? Is it Mother? No... she doesn't know that I was drunk, so who was it? ...Renge?'_

He took the plate and took a spoonful of omelet before taking a spoonful of rice to his mouth. Normally he didn't want to eat anything cold, but today he wasn't in the mood to wait for another new meals. His stomach had been very sassy since the moment he was awake, pleading and screaming for supply.

After finishing eating, he took the tray and proceeding downstairs. He only had descended for 4 steps before he caught a sight of her. She was sitting on a couch, with a cup of what seemed like chocolate and some biscuits on the table. Her entire attention was toward the fashion magazine she was holding on, flipping over the pages.

"Renge." He coughed a little, suddenly feeling uneasy. "...Good morning."

She looked up from the magazine she was reading and flashed him a small smile. "Hi, Hikaru. I see that you've been better." Then her attention was focused on the magazine once again.

The sudden silence suddenly suffocated him, and he silently excused himself, bringing the tray toward the kitchen.

He stood in front of the sink, after washing his hands, for a while. He then decided to talk about the previous night with Renge.

-o0o-

"Renge, are you angry with me?" he asked suddenly, forcing the words out of his mouth. He could see that she was a little bit tensed up, with her eyes glancing a bit to him, before returning her eyes to the magazine. "...No."

"Don't even try. I know you've been angry with me." He sighed, eyes never left her. "You're not acting like usual and there is no way in hell that you can call it normal."

"I said, I am not angry. Back off." she said in a slight hint of annoyance.

"Don't want to, unless you tell me the reason." He leaned back,

Hearing that, Renge stood up abruptly, completely facing him with the smallest distance she could manage, their faces just a centimetres apart. From his point of view, he could see that she was fuming and her face was as red as a ripped tomato. "Well, Hikaru Hitachiin! I'll tell you what it is! You came home at late midnight last night, you were heavily drunk for the whole night, and what else? Oh, you were also acting like an asshole, does that even count? I have no idea at all! Satisfied?" she finished. Her eyes were glaring at him intently, causing him to step back a bit.

A long moment had passed and their eyes never left each other. The atmosphere was so heavy that Hikaru was sure someone could cut it into pieces.

After a few more minutes, Renge was the one who broke their eye contact first, averting her eyes to the other side of the room. "...That's that." She then sat down.

Hikaru, still standing in front of her, just looking at her with what he called awe and regret.

Renge, on the other hand, managed to keep her eyes away from him. She honestly didn't mean to burst out like that, but he kept pushing her. She knew she overreacted things (which wasn't really that unusual) but she only needed to know why he changed his personality less than 3 hours. He had been so nice and kind for a minute, almost made her believed that Hikaru had changed into a better person who perhaps knew what it felt if he was in her position.

He almost made her believed that he was truly care for her –not like a couple did— but more like a best friend or even just a friend.

But once his personality changed being back to an asshole, she felt..betrayed. She had put too much hope in him, but he quickly shattered it right away.

She felt like something was straightly robbed away from her, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Maybe trust? Or merely responsibility?

"...Sorry." he muttered under his breath. Very low, that Renge barely heard it. She inclined her head, looking at him in confusion. _'Did he just apologize? He, the great arrogant Hikaru Hitachiin?'_

"I...really shouldn't do that. We have made deals back when we're getting married and I now crossed the line," he continued, his eyes suddenly found a certain spot just behind her head was much interesting. "As much as I love messing with you, I know that some things are made not to be messed up, our deals that is." Deep down, he could feel something boiling up in his chest. _'Damn, nobody told me that apologizing is this embarassing! I really hate it, but Renge is right. She didn't deserve it.'_

A long pause occured, which made Hikaru gulped. _'What is this feeling..?' _He never felt...this way before.

Nervous?

...Guilty?

It was then at that exact minute Renge smiled and broke his train of thoughts. "Okay then. Apologize accepted." He could hear the rustles that her dress made, signaling that she was standing up. He turned his attention back to her.

"It's a good thing you apologized to me!" she laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I was really pissed off just now, but I don't expect you to apologize to me like...that. That's so..so..melancholic." she finished off with a soft laugh. "If I don't know you better, I seriously thought you were really guilty."

'_Yeah, right. Like I didn't!' _He rolled his eyes.

"You'd better savour it, Houshakouji. There will be no apologizes next time." He rubbed his hair while all the way trying to forget what he did a few minutes ago.

"Oh and why is that?" she raised her eyebrows at his statement.

"Because there will be no mistakes next time."

Her eyes lit up with gleaming glance and her face lightened up as well. Her smile got even wider and brighter, before... "Kyaaa! Hikaru that's so super sweet! Although it will be much better if you say that line to a girl you dearly loved and the background is not this dull, and you say it with more determined face with your eyes showed a high hint of serious sensation and...and..."

He hit his forehead with his palm."Renge, please!" he groaned.

-o0o-

"Hikaruu! Let's go inside this cake shop, I heard the Blackforest here is so good! Why don't we try it out?" she pulled Hikaru. Hikaru looked further, noticing that there was indeed a cake shop with huge replica of a chocolate cake and a Swedian cup of tea. The sign told him : '_Sweets Fame'._

Since Hikaru's family got some sudden errands to do this morning, the young couple were completely left out in that very enormous house of his. It was alright in the first hour, but when they realized that it was just 3 hours being left out while didn't have anything to do, they decided it was maybe the right time to do some shopping.

Not that Hikaru suggested it first, but seeing that there wasn't any other options, _why not, _he thought. Maybe walking around would help him cleared his mind. That way, he could deal with his mother later, with completely refreshed mind. He needed that when he was about to confront his mother anyway.

"Okay, okay! Quit pulling me around!" he grunted. Renge, however didn't seem to obey him. She kept holding onto his elbow rather cheerfully. A happy smile colored her face, which _almost _made him smiled. _Almost._

"Why are you so happy? It's just a Cake Shop, calm down."

"I'm not happy because of it!" she giggled. "I'm happy because I now can act like a happy girlfriend to you. See? This public affection?"

He looked down on her, then to the place where her hand held his elbow. He quirked an eyebrow at it. _'Oh, that's right. All couples do it. So does that mean they will do it from now on? Sure, he had no problems__on holding hand in hand with her during a party or any formal occasions, but it was just for a show, just a formality, they would say. But this... is not really an obligation to me. I don't have to do it.' _He thought.

'_But then again, would it hurt me too much to let her hold my hand?' _ He looked down, thinking about it for a while.

'_Nah, it didn't.' _A small smile once again _almost_ crept on his devilishly handsome face.

Seeing no resistance came from her _husband_, Renge, on the other hand, grew more confidence and started walking with him toward the said cake shop.

He was just walking for a few steps when he saw their reflection on the storefront glass, revealing a happy couple, with hands in hands, and a big smile in the girl's face.

'_Oh well..' _he thought. _'Might as well do it once in a while,' _he decided, now a grin plastered on his face.

"Renge." He called.

"Yes?"

"I remind you, _it _doesn't change our situation a bit." He pointed at their public affection.

She was taken a back for a while, her grip on him loosened, before she nodded and smiled again. "Absolutely!"

-o0o-

"Table for 2 people, miss?" a beautiful waitress who dressed in a maid costume approached them as soon as they went in.

"Yes, please."

The waitress then guided the young couple to a table near the window, allowing them to sit.

"And what would you like to have, sir? Miss?" She asked, handing them two menus.

"We'll call you later when we have decided on what we will have, thanks." Hikaru said while flipping over the pages.

After the waitress was out of his sight, he sighed. "What do you recommend, Renge?"

"Hmm.. I don't know yet... All of them look delicious.." she murmured while putting her whole attention to the list. "Ooh, look! They have Chocolate Sauerkraut Cake here! I wonder if it's tasty.."

After a few minutes, Hikaru raised his hand, signaling the waitress that they were ready to order. The same waitress came, while holding a small note. "I see that you are ready to order, sir."

"Yes, please. We'd like to order Chopped Walnut Coffee Cake and Chocolate Eclairs, and for the drinks are a cup of White tea and a bitter Green tea."

The waitress quickly noted down their order, before quirking an eyebrow when she noticed the last order. "Bitter green tea, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm not too fond with sweets." He replied lazily.

" All of your orders will come in fifteen minutes, sir. Please wait patiently," the waitress bowed down before headed to the kitchen.

Now that they were alone, they used the time to scan around the area, watching the customers ordered and stuffs. _'How delightful, to think that those commoners don't have anything as their responsibilities..' _he sighed.

Renge too, he noticed, was looking at the same people he was looking at. But only this time, she looked at them with awe and admiration. "Hikaru, look at that child! There, over there!" she whispered rather loudly. "How cute! He's trying to stand on that chair!" she giggled.

He then turned to the direction Renge showed him. "Oh boy, can he behave a little?" he rolled his eyes. Sure, he appreciated all _adult _commoners did in their life, but the children? Not really. In his eyes, they were just little ruckus and sucks.

"Don't be so mean!" she scolded. "Not all child was raised like you!"

"Yeah? At least _I _know how to behave since I was small. Besides, how hard could it be to behave a little? It _is _in public places, for Goddess' sake!"

"They are children, don't take them in a wrong way. You're just so silly!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

She stared at him for a while, before looked away with a big annoyed sigh. "I can't believe you."

"What?"

"Sometimes you're so nice I can't believe it's you, but in any minutes you suddenly changed into an asshole that I'm used to. What is wrong with you?"

"Maybe I become like that only when you're around."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" she bursted out in annoyed tone.

"Not surprising, isn't it? You'd better get used to it."

"Oh right, Mr two-faces, thanks for the advice!" she replied sarcastically.

"Your very welcome."

-o0o-

It was just a few minutes after their last argument, when Renge spoke without turned to him. "... You know, it is supposed to be a peace vacation,"

"...Yeah, I know."

She finally turned to him. "So, why did you ruin it?"

"Because you bring up the conversation about children here. You know I hate them," he scoffed.

"I suppose it's because of your mother's demand?"

"Well, yes, but I also have my own reason not to take any likings to children."

"What is it?" she leaned forward.

He turned to look at her for a while, before grinned. "Maybe I'll tell you later."

'_That's Hikaru I know.' _Renge almost laughed. "Oh okay then, I'll wait... I guess." She shrugged, trying to hide her delight.

"Hey, those seemed like our orders." He straightened up in his seat, telling her. Since Renge sat in front of him, her back was toward the kitchen and the front door, she surely didn't have a clue on when their foods would be served.

"Here you are, sir, miss, your orders. Thank you for your patience," the different waitress said softly while putting down the tray she had brought, and served the foods right in front of the young couple.

"I believe this is your order, sir, the Chopped Walnut Coffee cake," she pointed a big plate of cake, "... and here's your chosen drink, bitter Green tea." She pointed to a Swedian cup of tea. Then she turned to Renge with the same smile plastering on her flawless face. "And for this young lady, this is the Chocolate Eclairs ," she showed her a rather big size of cake (which size was a bit longer than regular French bread) which was placed in a plate, "...while this is the White tea you'd ordered."

"Ooh!" she squealed, eyes were gleaming. "Thank you! They look delicious!"

"Renge, you're overreacting."

"No, I'm not! They indeed do!"

The waitress, choosing not to get involved in lovers' quarrel, said softly but loud enough for the young couple to hear. "We do hope you to enjoy." After that, she bowed and left the poor tabe alone.

Renge who had fallen in love with the outside beauty, picked up her tissue then wrapped her Chocolate Eclairs in it, before taking it into her mouth.

"Mmm..!" she squealed in delight. "It's indeed delicious! I can't believe I missed this place for this time being! I need to be updated for this kind of thing, really!"

"Well, I suppose you're right." Hikaru spoke after took a bite of his Chopped Walnut Coffee cake. "The taste is a bit intriguing. Hell, it is great!" his lips beamed into a satisfied grin.

"Really? Let me try!" she picked a spoon and took a slice of his cake, before taking it straightly into her mouth. After chewing on it for a few times, her face looked confused. "...I don't see why you like this flavor. What is it again? Coffee?"

"I don't expect you to appreciate the taste of coffee, so move aside please." He sain in annoying tone.

"Oh, but I can taste the greatness of this coffee-flavoured cake!" she replied happily. "It surprises me, however."

"Like I said before, if you don't like it, don't try it!" he groaned.

"No, no, not about your cake!" she suddenly flustered.

"Then what is it?"

"You see.. " she fidgeted, her face suddenly turned serious. "You like coffee very much while I ,on the other hand, am crazy for chocolate. That explains the differences between us, I think. A lot. Your personality is quite bitter, no offense, while I'm more sweet. However, each flavor has a good side and a bad side. Both of them have made something become whole, and somewhat perfect."

Before Hikaru could speak, Renge continued to speak, now with a sincere smile.

"I wonder, will our relationship become this bittersweet, this perfect?"

With that look, Hikaru had been eft speechless. The sudden silence overtook him, before he coughed and decided to put the conversation off.

"Wh..what the hell are you talking about? You're sure starting to sound like a... a helpless girlfriend!" he blushed a little.

Renge just giggled. "Correction ; it's not _girlfriend_. It's _wife." _She corrected in a sing-sang tone.

"We..well it still doesn't stop you from being silly!" he rubbed the base of his neck awkwardly. _'Damn, it is not him to be nervous, it is supposed to be the other way around!'_

"Geez, Hikaru. I was just joking! Do I look like a desperate girl, searching for love for you? Give me a break." She rolled her eyes.

"Damn, so now you payback me for teasing you earlier, don't you?"

She seemed to think about it for a while before grinning. "Hmm, I'll let you think for an answer, Hikaru-_kun_. Maybe I'll let you know sometimes!" she winked.

"Don't copy-cat me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__** :**__Okay, so that's it. This chapter basically told about how colorful emotions Hikaru could get whenever he was with Renge. It wasn't like he despised it, more like he was confused about it and this often sent him over the edge many times, thus he became stressed out easily, changing his emotions drastically in any minutes, and so on. So you see... it is still far from love._

_I believe this chapter has many mistakes, or even awkward for most of you, but I don't have time to recorrect it myself. Sure, if any of you would be genereous enough to let me know if you have some complaints about this story, I would correct it right away! : )_

_Please read, and review, k?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : **__I did not and still don't own this amazing story and the characters. I just own the plot. I am innocent, I swear!_

_**Author's Note : **__ .Back. Oh wow, that's exactly the words I've been wanting to say this whole time. My deepest apologies to you all for being in long hiatus. I had just finished my national exam and I am going to rest for a while (no more books, assignments, or even Physiscs or Chemistry or Mathematics word ever again, at least for this week. I'm sick of it.)_

_So, after being trapped in a new world where it's all just about my boarding house, course, and school, now I finally have time to continue this story. I do not expect much for this chapter and next chapters, because I realize that you mostly have forgotten it (please DON'T!) However, I will not give up and keep writing. As time keeps flowing, I truly hope my story will be seen or read just like it used to be. I miss writing so much, my hands do._

_**Special Thanks : **__To those who still read this story and still waiting for the next chapters, I really, really apreciate it. You don't have any idea on how meaningful you are to me. And to those who have forgotten it, I still hope that somehow you will be back._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Making Babies<span>**

**_Chapter 6 : A Resolution_**

It was a busy day, that's for sure. For the 5 past months, Hikaru and Renge had been more involved with their family business. It's not like they wanted to, they just had to. Fortunately, Hikaru got no problem with that, and for that alone Renge was thankful. Him being angry and stuffs would be too hard to handle, even for herself.

Renge was walking down the stairs in such a hurry, when she stopped on her track. She looked at Hikaru with ridiculous look on her face.

"Hikaru, where... exactly are you going?"

"Giving you a ride to your college, what else?"

"... Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it's not funny"

"Of course not, why would I lie? I have nothing to do anyway."

"No. No way. I'm going alone, with Thomas. I don't need anyone to babysit me as if I'm sick." She passed him, giving him the sharpest eyes she could muster before grabbed a coat hand on a holder near the door. "Bye. I'll be home a little bit late, I guess."

"And here I am trying to be nice to you.." He muttered. "So what should I do now? I'm going to work in 4 hours."

She rolled her eyes." It's Sunday. You don't go to your _father_'s company in Sunday until Thursday."

"... Oh yeah, that's right. Damn, college." He cursed.

"You still have to go there. Oh and don't forget that we're going to dine with the Stephan's tonight. Bye Hikaru!"

And she left.

Hikaru only stared at the door before scratching his neck. "Damn Renge.."

-o0o-

She was exhausted, very much so. The assignment she had made last night was rejected by the teachers. And she thought their reason was overly ridiculous. '_I lack of focus? Where do they get that?_ ' she fumed.

So here she was, working on it again until she thought it was perfect. And she did. But perfection always cost things, for her it was going home late. Sure, she had told Hikaru about it earlier, but still, going home at 7 pm was not really her thing. After putting her things back to her bag, she stood up and opened the library door before locking it tightly. She made sure to lock it properly by trying to turn the knob and smiled when the door did not even bulge a bit.

Oh damn, she had sent their driver home and hadn't called him to pick up. The old Thomas must have been back to his house. Sure, she had right to call him to pick her up right away, but she just didn't have heart to. That guy had been like their father, being nice here and there. She had not even looked at the man as one of her servants, that's all.

So she had no other choice but to call Hikaru. She waited right in front of the gate, sitting in a beautifully-craved bench made of marmer stone.

A few rings were heard, yet he didn't pick it up. _'God Hikaru, where the hell are you? It's creepy out here!' _she cursed and mentally made a note to punch him later.

That's when she heard him answered the phone.

"Hey Renge, what's up? What are you doing there? The Stephan's will be coming in 30 minutes and you haven't even got back? Really." He sounded annoyed.

"Shut up. I worked my assignment over again because the teachers think I am not focus at all when I made it, thus made it not perfect. Ridiculous isn't it?" she replied with even annoyed voice. Before he could reply, she continued."Anyway, I forgot to ask Thomas to pick me up and I feel bad if I do now."

"... So? Call a cab or something, I'm busy here!"

"Tch, what busy? Come on, pick me up! I can sue you for not being a loyal husband and leaving _your _wife in the middle of the night, alone."

"Okay,stop! I don't want us to argue via cellphone. Okay, I'm on my way. Wait there, don't move!" she could hear him picking up a key and a sound of car being activated through the phone.

"Nope, too scared." She restrained herself to roll her eyes.

"... You don't mean that."

"Duh, of course I didn't. Just.. be fast okay? It's cold." He could hear she was quite trembling over there.

"Right. Don't turn off the phone, so then I can know you're still there."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to scare me?"

"I'm not. I just informed you. What the hell is wrong with that?"

"Whatever. "

-o0o-

After 15 minutes talking on the phone—well, mostly fighting, they got silent. It had to be because of them lack of conversation. Somehow, he could not stand the silence any longer. So he turned the volume of MP3 player in his car to the maximum level. He then put his cell phone near the player, before activating it into speaker mode. "There. Can you hear it?"

"What? The song? Of course I can, what do you think I am? Deaf?"

"I guess you're still in a bad mood. I bet you're in your PMS." He murmured, clearly very annoyed.

"WHAT..? How can you say it so— so normally? Do you go around asking _this _to all girls you met?"

"Hell no. What, you think I'm some kind of maniac?"

"Well, I think you _are_."

"I am not. By the way, I'll be there in a few minutes. Which section are you?"

"Really? That is fast. I am in library, it's about 3 blocks from my building. You go pass my building, and after a few meters you will see a very tall building. White and stuffs. That's the library."

"Got it, I already found you."

-o0o-

Renge turned her head. There, she saw red Lamborghini coming closer, flashing her a few times for the signal.

She sighed, before standing up and approaching the car. After she sat down, Hikaru pulled back before starting the engine and going back to the main road.

There was only silence, but he didn't bother to ask anything. Renge was always the one to start it, he knew.

"... I apologize for the inconvenience, Hikaru. And thanks... for picking me up." She smiled at him.

"It's no problem. Anyway, you basically only have 10 minutes to get ready for the coming of the Stephan's.'

"Well, you can accompany them while I am getting ready then."

"What? No way, that's too much work."

"Grow up, will you? It's not fair, considering you're all ready here with your suit and even your cologne already smelt from where I sit. And here I am, still with my clothes. I haven't even bathed yet!"

"That's completely not my business." He brushed the conversation off with his wave.

"Hikaru Hitachiin! Do you really want to embarrass me?"

"To be honest?"

"Yes! ... Wait, no. Never mind." She turned around. Her head faced the window, and Hikaru swore he could see she was very, very, _upset._

"Okay, okay. God, don't be so defensive! What's going on Renge? You usually can stand it, fighting with me and stuffs. And don't use the assignment excuses, because that is lame." He kept his eyes set to the road while he talked. His tone was serious, leaving no space to argue or debate.

"... Nothing."

"Really? I don't buy it."

"We'll talk about it later. Now let me have my silence, please?" She was being sarcastic, again.

"Sure, go ahead."

"And don't interrogate me or force me to talk during the dinner with the Stephan family! You always used it since you know that I will do _anything_ just to be a good host! . Corner. Me. Ever again, remember?" she glared at him.

"With pleasure." He replied nonchalantly.

"Good." She muttered quietly before leaning back on hear seat. There, she turned her head toward the window once again.

No words exchanged between the two of them for the rest of the trip.

-o0o-

"Hikaru, before they come, will you please choose me a dress? I guess my fashion taste is not that bad, but yours _are _definitely much better than mine." She put off her high-heels, before going over to the holder to get rid of her coat. She kept fumbling around the buttons, and she cursed all the times, but the damned buttons just would not understand. "Damn these things, I really have no time!"

Then, she felt something held her hands before it lowered hers down. She looked up.

Hikaru's figure was all she could see, looming over her.

"Geez, Renge, slow down will ya?" he muttered. His hands replacing Renge's hands, popping out her buttons one by one.

She just stood there, a little unsure of what to do. After all, who had ever done this to her? And Hikaru, of all people?

After all buttons were done, Renge said quick thanks to him and rushed out toward the stairs.

"Oi Renge, take your time! It's just the Stephan's after all, no need to get freaked off or anything."

"I know, but the Stephan's always support our corporation." She whined, while taking a deep breath." I will feel bad if I do not appear as perfect as I am supposed to be."

"Just for your information, you _are_ not perfect." He rolled his eyes.

"I know, but trying wouldn't hurt would it?" she stared at him equal in his eyes. This was the first time for her to be able to look at him in a way where she did not have such a great deal of intents to strangle him right on the neck.

"... Right. Now, go! I am not going to be this nice any other times, got it?"

She sighed. "I knew it, who am I kidding? I should not expect much from you.."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he gave her a ridiculous and confused look

"Duh, moron." She rolled her eyes, before climbing up the stairs.

-o0o-

It took her quite some time to get ready. Hikaru intentionally forgot to choose a suitable dress according to _his _taste, so she had to choose it herself. And that was quite hard, at least for her.

As she was staring at her reflection through the large mirror, she was worried. She feared something terrible going on down there and she was not there to redeem it. But ever since she arrived to their chamber, she didn't hear any loud noises or something broken, so she assumed Hikaru was doing alright.

She let out a big sigh before applying a new cologne Hikaru's family bought for her as the last preparation, before proceeded to go down.

-o0o-

"Ah, if it is not the lovely Houshakouji, Miss Renge, we have been waiting for you." A man stood up, and walked to her. His wife and Hikaru did so, and there was big smile on the face of the Stephan's.

"Thank you Mr. Stephan and Mrs. Stephan for coming here. We didn't have many guests this month, did we, Hikaru?" Renge turned to her _husband _who was currently in suit.

A lie. But what else could they do? Nobles did nothing but lie, after all.

"Yeah. Maybe just two or three guests."

"Oh, and I'm terribly sorry for coming unprepared tonight, Hikaru just picked me up from college 15 minutes ago, so I was kind of rushed to catch up with you." She bowed a little, smoothing her dress for a bit.

"Don't worry, it's fine! Students always have many things to do, don't they?" the lady laughed gracefully. Her hand fit perfectly covered her lips.

"Thank you. So shall we dine then?"

-o0o-

The four of them talked lightly during their dinner. Renge had made some instruction to her best chefs to make the best food according to their taste, and she was glad when the Stephan's liked it.

It was then in the middle of the dinner, the lady whose name was Anne (she remembered now) threw a big question that could turn her world upside down later on.

"So dear, have you ever given a thought of having children?"

She expected this question ever since the older family came here, and to be honest, she had braced herself to answer this question as calm as possible. But it didn't stop her from being shocked and felt unsure of what to answer.

_Do they think I'm rude if I answer 'no'? Or do they think I'm not perfectly fit as the successor of the Houshakouji? Involving my own wants has nothing to do with family business, never is. It is always about a must and an obligation, that's all._

"Of course, but Renge and I had agreed to take slower pace for it, at least after we both graduate."

Hikaru was surprisingly calm and collected when he answered the question. He didn't waver, or even fumed like how he used to be back when they were confronted by his mother about it.

"Oh, that's a shame! Why do you have to wait? Everyone has expected the grandchildren of Houshakouji and Hitachiin, wondering how brilliant they will be! I tell you this dear, the sooner the better!" Lady Anne advised, her body a little bit leaning forward toward the table. A glint of happiness clearly shown in her eyes.

Hikaru smiled before politely countered. "Yeah, we realize that, but time like this is very important for us to finish our study. I obviously don't want Renge to lack of focus at crucial time like this."

"Oh, how sweet.. Young couples are always full of love, aren't they darling?" the lady turned to her husband beside her, and reached his hand.

"Yes they are."

_Love? No, that's not true. He's just acting right now, there's no way he can speak like that under normal circumstances. Yes, that must be it._

"But you _do _want to have children fast right? I mean, if you're no longer students?" the lady kept pressuring things.

The two got silent at first. No one dared to make the first move. Both of them feared the wrong answer would cause misunderstanding, not just between the themselves but also between the social people later. Gossips always went on fast, and gossips about Houshakouji and Hitachiin always be marked as a _hot _one. That, and the Stephan's were all talk and stuffs.

_Does she?_

Renge looked at Hikaru. Like her, he seemed to be in deep thought. She looked down, trying to process the question. She really, really wanted to say NO out loud, but her sanity couldn't let her to do so. Every girls wanted to be a mother, and Renge was not exceptional. Sure, she might not be the best potential girl to be a mother at this point, but maybe someday she would. No, she had to.

_But with Hikaru?_

She looked at him again, taking in all his appearance to her head.

_He's the only guy I've known other than Kyoya. He's annoying, but sometimes he could be nice. He's a jerk and a complete asshole in their first 6 months or less, but as time flew he really could get depended on. She now saw him in a new light that she had never even tried to think about months ago._

_Is it just her, or does he begin to be more like husband to her?_

She recalled her memories related to Hikaru happened 3 months ago..

-o0o-

She woke up late because she was so absorbed in her works that she only slept for 2 hours. By the time she woke up, she frantically jumped out of bed and ran toward the bathroom to bathe. She didn't even look at the side where Hikaru always took as sleeping spot 'cause she thought he had went to college or work. Half cursing, she climbed down the stairs and prepared to just go without having any breakfast, before she felt her head being hit by a newspaper. She turned, and she saw him sat at the dining table with coffee in his hands and bored look on his face.

" What are you doing? Sit. You were quite hung today, so I called your college and said that you're sick. Is that okay with you?"

Renge wanted to slap him hard across the face and yelled, but stopped when she saw the meals on the table. She touched one of the plates containing rice and some omelets, and she froze when she felt it cold in her hands. ".. Are you waiting for me for breakfast?"

She didn't think at all when she sprouted out the words, but when she did, Hikaru's face was a little red. "What can I do? I hate eating alone." He looked away, and that's the first time she actually found him cute.

With a little smile, she sat down and prepared to eat. He followed. She took a bite on the omelet, thinking that it was just another amazing omelet made by her chef when she stopped chewing because of some funny taste in her mouth. With hard gulp, she forced it down, drinking a big gulp of milk, and looked at Hikaru with mix of knowing and surprised smile. "You made me omelet?"

" I made for myself because I'm bored at our chef's cooking! But I made it too much so I guess it's okay if I give some of it for you." He took a bite before grinning sheepishly. ".. It's not that bad right?"

She actually wanted to vomit right here and there but she couldn't have a heart to. There's no doubt that Hikaru made her omelet. The '_him being bored of our chef's cooking'_ might be true, but she was 100% sure the other excuses were just excuses. "Sure, Hikaru. It's not that bad." She smiled.

-o0o-

The memories kept flowing over her head, many of them she found herself quite touching.

When she was sure she could find her voice again, she answered,"... I'm sure everything is due in time, Mrs. Stephan. And I think we will just go at our pace right now. We really don't want to rush. There's a lot that need to be started over isn't there, Hikaru?"

Hikaru turned to her. Her being so close made him wanted to move away, but just couldn't. Now, for the first time in his life, he could see that her eyes were so big, and what made it worse was they kept staring at him right now. Ridiculous, he muttered, but this was actually his first time to notice her appearance. Her eyes, her little nose, her perfect lips, and her petite body.

Aside from her love for Kyoya, her temper, her weirdness, her perfectionist nature, her bad cooking skill, ad her love for Kyoya _once _again, what's so wrong with her? Was he _that_ disgusted with the idea of marrying her, the famous otaku and the very same girl who was high-over-heels for Kyoya and some random game characters, that he refused to see the the way it is now?

_Damn, I'm now more mature now. Is that a good thing or bad thing?_

".. Yeah, I guess so." He closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair, suddenly feeling a little burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

-o0o-

It was a few hours later when the Stephan's starting to feel tired and so they excused themselves. Of course, Hikaru and Renge were just as happy as they left, if not more, but being the good host, they restrained themselves from kicking them out.

Hikaru closed the door and sighed. It was indeed a long night. A long dinner ever. Feeling physically and mentally drained, he then proceeded to go upstairs to their bedroom. A nice big pillow was currently waiting for him.

There, he saw Renge. She was already in her night-gown, which caused him to flinch given the very thin material it had to Renge. Anyway, he always thought she was fast in changing her clothes this way or another, here and there. Hikaru, however, chose a much slower pace and enjoyed himself while changing.

After he had changed into a pair of dark red boxers and a loose T-shirt, he went to his bed side to get some beauty sleep. He really needed one soon. Because of these busy and tight schedule between studies and works, he swore he could feel some wrinkles appeared on his face. That, or he was imagining things once again.

The two were lying on their side, and not facing each other. Both were in deep thought, each didn't want to ruin this already confusing night anymore.

As always, Hikaru's a truly gentleman when it came to this. Mainly because he couldn't stand the atmosphere right now. ".. Hey, did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

He turned, now he was facing the high ceiling. "Starting all over again with is just a simple act?"

She shifted on her sides, now facing him. ".. I don't know. It also depends on you."

"Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes and muttered things _'I can't believe it' _before taking a relax breath and answered softly. "Yeah, I really did."

He was silent for a minute, letting the awkward silence turned out to be the comfortable one. After he could believe in his voice again, he replied. "Good, because I did too."

"Then promise me you will never be a jerk and an asshole."

"I do. Only if you promise me not to go bitching about every single unworthy things."

"Wow, had I really done that?"

"Renge.." he groaned.

"Okay, okay, I promise. Now go sleep, my head's still spinning because of Mrs. Anne Stephan."

"Right. "

The two were in silence one more time, before Renge shifted closer to him and said. "Good night Hikaru."

The space between them was no longer as far as they used be. He could feel her forehead touched his left shoulder. Her soft breath indicated that she was already asleep. He chuckled. '_Always fast asleep , aren't you?'_

".. 'night, Renge."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note : <em>**_That's it for this chapter, I apologize if it's short. I'll try to make it up to you later. Anyway, please leave some reviews okay? They don't have to be nice and supporting or encouraging, I can also take flames. Oh well,a little slaps here and there will not hurt.  
>Stay tunned! :D<br>_


End file.
